tmp2fandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Automating Reference Links
Any suggestions on how I might automate the use of parent topic, peer topic, and sub topic links at the ends of articles? The overall outline is evolving steadily so it would be convenient to have automatic parent and child referencing. I haven't noticed a function like this on other wiki sites so there may be no built-in capability for this. :There is an option for automatic parent child referencing of sorts. If the child is test/123, then the parent is test. When the option is turned on, a reference from the child to the parent is automatically included at the top of the page. Another possibility might be to get someone to program a bot to do such a thing, though how complex that would be, I don't know.--Kirk 18:41, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Where is this option set? I don't see it on regular pages, though I see a "Forumheader|Watercooler'' line on this forum page that seems to do this within these forums. This might be sufficient alone, and consistent with the Wiki style,--Eric Hunting 13:06, 9 May 2007 (UTC) I did some checking and found that as an experiment, it was decided to leave it on by default in newer wiki's. I've used the move command to rename My TMP to see how well it works. Let me know how it works.--Kirk 18:07, 9 May 2007 (UTC) It looks like all it did was add the parent topic to the title -unless you did that in the rename and move. There are no back-links to the parent topic, just its name at the top. I was looking into the use of categories which would automatically setup a tree outline and back-link tree on the bottom of each page. But it's not clear to me how this mechanism works when you have a specific outline tree and existing articles. I tried it on an existing page and it refuses to make a 'parent' category page from any existing article page. You add the category reference script at the bottom of the page, but the links it produces only reference blank category pages and not the existing pages. It seems to function by setting up a separate category 'meta-index' with that parent-child hierarchy you choose but the back-links don't actually go to parent and child articles if they're pre-existing, just special reference category pages, So basically if you use this you have to use the auto-generated category page mechanism and either manually cut-and-paste the contents of already existing articles into the new category pages or use redirects from them. It's a little confusing. It seems like if you didn't start from day one with it, it's a nuisance to convert to it. It also seems to be absolutely limited to alphabetical order for listing items in any sub-category, which would make no sense in the order of TMP topics. Guess I'll just go with this manual method of making back-links until this is figured out. Hm, you should have seen a blue or purple colored link in small print just below the Page title looking something like: : < The Original TMP 2.0 Article Series As for the category pages, those are a different type of page from article pages and work a bit differently. Think of them as being subject specific indexes. --Kirk 21:11, 10 May 2007 (UTC)